


Ах, у ямы холм с кулями

by Alfacentaurus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Humor, Language, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Pre-Time Skip, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfacentaurus/pseuds/Alfacentaurus
Summary: Когда абитуриент на экзаменах в театральной студии дерзит и тупит - это ещё полбеды, но когда он при этом ещё и не все буквы выговаривает...
Relationships: 35-years-old!Hank Anderson/18-years-old!Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ах, у ямы холм с кулями

**Author's Note:**

> Театральное АУ, Гэвину 18 лет, Хэнку 35.  
> Ахтунг! Это не учебная тревога! Гэвин здесь не матерится! Матерится Хэнк, но его понять можно, кто бы на его месте не?  
> Работа написана на DBH Ship Wars 2020

— Следующий! — лениво выкрикнул Хэнк, когда очередная недооценённая звезда подмостков отшатнулась от его стола, невнятно бормоча что-то про на корню купленных экзаменаторов и задвинутых в подполье талантов.

Ага, как же — каждый год тысячи таких самозванных талантов, лауреатов шоу погорелых курятников и поваленных свинарников упрямо пёрлись из своих дрочвиллей и хрентаунов, чтобы словить всемирную известность. И ведь даже не на Бродвей и не в Голливуд, а в сраный Детройт, который уж никак знаменитой мировой сценой считаться не мог. Но и попасть в местный захудалый театр желающие находились, вот только таланта их хвалёного не хватало даже тупо на то, чтобы выучить и прочитать монолог из какой угодно пьесы на первом туре вступительного испытания. Хотя казалось бы, что может быть проще? Всего лишь выучить и прочитать! С чувством. Душевно. Глядя в глаза экзаменатору. А не патетически трясясь и заламывая руки в наигранном экстазе. Поставить голос и пластику всегда можно было потом, но вот убирать этот надрыв, который все с какого-то перепуга считали актёрской игрой, всегда было настолько долго и муторно, что Хэнк с подобными тонко чувствующими натурами предпочитал не связываться вообще.

Вот и парень, который подошёл к нему следующим, коротко поприветствовав его нервной улыбкой и опустив папку со своими документами на край экзаменаторского стола, тут же сделал шаг назад и, замерев в наигранной, неестественной позе, спросил:

— Я готов, сэр, можно начинать?

— Нет, — буркнул Хэнк, подхватывая бутылку минералки и отвинчивая крышку. — Сюда садись и рассказывай, — он указал бутылкой на стоящий у торца стола стул, который все абитуриенты, будто сговорившись, напрочь игнорировали.

— Но я репетировал стоя, сэр! — упорствовал парень.

— Слышь, как там тебя, — прищурившись, Хэнк скосил глаза на папку, — ага, Гэвин Рид. Мне глубоко параллельно, в какой там позе ты репетировал, да хоть на четвереньках со спущенными штанами на капоте трактора. Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя как минимум выслушал, то сядешь сейчас на стул и прочитаешь свой монолог внятно, не завывая и не дёргаясь, и руками не размахивая, вот уж чего терпеть не могу. Договорились? Приступай.

Гэвин Рид рывком отодвинул стул и уселся — на самый край, будто готовился в любой момент вскочить и бежать. Прямо до Бродвея, ага. Хэнк вздохнул и отпил глоток из бутылки, после чего ободряюще кивнул, ожидая начала монолога.

— А я ничего не боюсь! — дерзко выдал абитуриент. Хэнк от неожиданности слегка вздрогнул, несколько капель минералки выплеснулось на его колено. — Ничего! Боюсь только, что ты меня разлюбишь. Пусть между нами вырастут целые горы — для меня это лишь ступени, по которым я взлечу к моей Луизе. Бури, насылаемые на нас враждебным роком, еще сильнее раздуют пламень чувств моих, опасности придадут моей Луизе еще большую прелесть… Отринь же страх, моя любимая!

— Стоп! — с трудом выдавил задыхающийся от смеха Хэнк, отмахиваясь свободной рукой. В другой была пресловутая бутылка, и Хэнк, опасаясь выронить, с сожалением поставил её на столешницу. — Нет, парень, вот это — сразу нет. Герой не твой, слова не твои, фальшиво насквозь, даже не как баксы, от руки нарисованные, а вроде как насаженная на крючок бумажка, на которой написано «червяк». И я, по идее, могу тебя уже сейчас выставить, но ты меня повеселил, поэтому даю тебе ещё один шанс. Десять секунд, соберись и выдай мне другой монолог. И учти, третьего раза не будет.

— На самом деле я заколдованный принц, — заявил вдруг абитуриент настолько буднично и естественно, что Хэнк снова едва не выронил поднятую со стола бутылку. — Злая ведьма превратила меня в чудовище, и я вынужден пребывать в этом облике, пока какая-нибудь чистая душа не полюбит меня. А если этого не случится до тех пор, пока не опадёт последний лепесток с алой розы в саду моей матери...

На этот раз монолог скользил гладко, как по накатанным рельсам. Хэнк слушал, одобрительными кивками отмечая верные интонации. То, как парень даже воздух подхватывал в нужных местах, свидетельствовало о тщательных репетициях под руководством опытного наставника. Совершенно непонятно было, почему этот Гэвин Рид изначально не зашёл с выверенного монолога Чудовища, а зачем-то самостоятельно выучил монолог Фердинанда — дёргано, нелепо и патетично. Об этом первым делом и спросил сгорающий от любопытства Хэнк, едва монолог закончился:

— А с чего ты вообще на Шиллера замахнулся?

— На кого? — непонимающе вылупился абитуриент. Впрочем, на любителя классики он изначально не тянул ни при каком раскладе.

Демонстративно закатив глаза, Хэнк пояснил:

— Фридрих Шиллер, автор пьесы «Коварство и любовь», из которой ты монолог Фердинанда пытался изобразить. Если на то пошло, это вообще и не монолог был, а выдранный кусок из середины дуэта. Вот и за каким хреном ты его учил, если даже пьесу целиком прочитать не удосужился?

— Подумал, что в театре скорее западут на классику, чем на школьные спектакли, — бесхитростно признался абитуриент.

— Если бы ты потрудился хотя бы в образ войти, я бы, может, и запал, — хмыкнул Хэнк, отхлёбывая очередной глоток минералки. — Что ж ты не попросил руководителя вашего школьного театра тебя подготовить? Он у вас, похоже, шарит... И мыслит нестандартно, первый раз встречаю, чтоб на выпускном «Красавицу и Чудовище» ставили, большинство не выделывается и даёт «Звуки музыки», «Питера Пэна» или «Энни».

— Он сначала вообще хотел свою собственную пьесу поставить, про любовь между роботами, — пояснил Гэвин Рид. — Но директор школы рогом упёрся, вот и пришлось Элайдже в «Красавице и Чудовище» на говорящей мебели отрываться.

— Элайджа — это Камски, что ли? — уточнил Хэнк, вспомнив сплетни про талантливого парнишку, которого лет пять назад за бредовые идеи отчислили с режиссёрского, не дав закончить выпускной курс. И правда, куда ему потом было податься, если не в провинциальный школьный театр?

— Он самый, — оживился абитуриент. — Вы с ним знакомы?

— Хэнк, время! — выразительно постучал по плечу Хэнка незаметно подскочивший Джеффри. — Сколько можно с одним возиться, у тебя в коридоре толпа!

Хэнк будто очнулся — и правда, это же всего первый тур. Сейчас основная задача — отсеять заведомо неподходящих, а с теми, кто останется, можно будет и позже разобраться. Что ж, если парень смог его настолько зацепить, что Хэнк даже от регламента отвлёкся, значит, в Гэвине этом, похоже, что-то было.

— Проходишь во второй тур, — решил Хэнк. — Рано радуешься! — осадил он засиявшего абитуриента. — Это всего лишь означает, что ты не на сто процентов безнадёжен, а, может, на девяносто. Придёшь во вторник, там и побеседуем.  
Реклама:

Хэнк соврал бы, если бы сказал, что до самого вторника ничуть не думал о Гэвине Риде. Более того, при встрече он позорно выдал себя первой же фразой:

— О, это ты, коварное чудовище! Ну проходи, рассказывай, как тебя надо полюбить?

— А вы меня запомнили, — самодовольно констатировал Гэвин, плюхаясь на стул.

Хэнк воспользовался случаем, чтобы рассмотреть парня во всех подробностях: рост средний или чуть выше, крепкое телосложение, тёмные волосы, внимательные серо-зелёные глаза под низко сведёнными бровями. Губы... при взгляде на которые мысли Хэнка свернули куда-то совсем не туда, так что он поспешно вернулся к хитро блестевшим глазам Гэвина, досадуя, что так легко дал себя раскрыть, и горя желанием отыграться. Возможностей у него для этого, как у экзаменатора, конечно, было предостаточно, и Хэнк не сомневался, что сегодня он ими обязательно воспользуется.

— Да тебя, наверно, все зрители запомнили, ты же, выходит, играл главную роль в выпускном спектакле?

— Ну да, большую её часть, — бесхитростно кивнул Гэвин. — Ту, где Принц-Чудовище. Ту, где Принц-Принц, другой парень играл, но у него всего два коротких эпизода было, в начале и в конце.

— А ваш Элайджа юморист, — хохотнул Хэнк.

— «Ваш»? — уточнил Гэвин. — Так вы с ним незнакомы?

— Лично — нет, только слышал о нём. С удовольствием бы послушал ещё, но нас время поджимает.

— Я готов, сэр, — подобрался Гэвин. — Что нужно делать?

— Сейчас я задам тебе условия, а ты будешь импровизировать, — пояснил Хэнк.

— Чайник изобразить? — ухмыльнулся Гэвин.

— Ну почти. Для начала изобрази-ка мне... ну допустим... как неопытный хастлер пытается снять старого богатого пидора?

— Да ладно, не такого уж и старого, — подмигнул Гэвин. Он определённо чувствовал себя более раскованно, чем в предыдущий раз.

— Ты не хами, а начинай работать! — осадил его Хэнк.

— Да я вроде и не кхамил, — пожал плечами Гэвин. — Наоборот, комплимент сделать кхотел...

— Стоп! — насторожился Хэнк. — ну-ка, повтори за мной: «Ах, у ямы холм с кулями! Выйду на холм — куль поправлю!»

— Акх, у ямы кхолм с кулями! — затараторил Гэвин. — Выйду на кхолм...

— Стоп! — ещё более резко оборвал его Хэнк. — Этого ещё только не хватало! Ты что, «х» не выговариваешь?

— До этого момента вас же вроде всё устраивало? — напомнил Гэвин.

— До этого момента ты как-то без слов с «х» умудрялся обходиться, — задумчиво протянул Хэнк. — Поэтому я даже не заметил.

— Так может, и дальше будем без «кх» обкходиться?

— Нет, блядь, не будем! — разозлился Хэнк, начисто забыв про категорический запрет Джеффри на мат в разговорах с абитуриентами, «вот когда наберёшь себе группу и начнёшь заниматься, тогда и крой их хуями сколько угодно, а при поступлении людей пугать не надо, ещё в суд подадут». — Почему твои родители за всю жизнь не удосужились к логопеду тебя сводить и убрать эту срань?

— Потому что она раньше никому не мешала, да и вообще её никто не замечал. Вы первый дое... докопались.

— А знаешь почему? Потому что меня зовут Хэнк!

— Конечно, знаю, вы Кхэнк Андерсон...

— Я тебе, блядь, покажу «кхэнк»! — взвился Хэнк. — Ещё раз услышу такое — вылетишь отсюда, как пробка!

— А как мне вас называть? Кхозяин? — по лицу Гэвина невозможно было понять, тупит ли он или нарочно издевается, но Хэнк почему-то склонялся ко второму варианту.

— Как-как — говорить, блядь, научиться! Если уж в актёры собрался...

— А может, это будет моя изюминка? — предложил Гэвин.

— Нет уж, с изюминками вали поступать в кондитерский колледж! Тоже мне кекс нашёлся!

— Если вас мои изюминки не устраивают, может, тогда поможете мне икх выковырять? — Гэвин придвинулся ближе, томно взмахнул ресницами, облизнул губы и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.

— Эй, ты чего? — занервничал Хэнк, воровато оглядываясь на столы коллег в дальних углах экзаменационного зала.

— Этюд разыгрываю, — напомнил Гэвин. — Вы же мне задали предлагаемые обстоятельства, разве уже забыли?

— Да у нас же тут внезапно новые обстоятельства открылись, — в свою очередь мстительно напомнил Хэнк. — Наглый сопляк с дефектами речи пытается пролезть в актёры.

— ...а для этого ему надо склеить нестарого и неплокхо выглядящего пидора, — с готовностью дополнил Гэвин, придвигаясь ещё ближе вместе со стулом.

Первой мыслью Хэнка было выставить его за дверь с «волчьим билетом», но это означало признать своё поражение, и пусть бы об этом никогда никто кроме них двоих, не узнал, но пойти на такой шаг он почему-то не мог, гордость не позволяла, в том числе профессиональная. Оставался единственный вариант — не дать мальчишке себя переиграть.

— Между прочим, в условиях задачи у нас неопытный хастлер, а не прожжённая шлюха, — с как можно более деловой интонацией выдавил он, упираясь ногой в перекладину стула Гэвина.

— Так и есть, сэр, вы у меня будете первым, — с придыханием сообщил Гэвин, движением, позаимствованным не иначе как у самой Шэрон Стоун, перекидывая свою ногу через опрометчиво выставленную конечность Хэнка.

Хэнк в ужасе почувствовал, что у него встал. Было даже как-то обидно, что ему хватило такой мелочи, чтобы возбудиться на дерзкую заразу, возомнившую себя если не звездой мировой величины, то по крайней мере кем-то таким, кому должны простить и дефекты речи, и кругозор шириной с табуретку за одну только непомерную наглость и животную притягательность.

— Хэнк, — Джеффри по обыкновению возник неизвестно откуда и угрожающе навис сверху. — На два слова.

— Да хоть на три, — отозвался Хэнк. — Сейчас вот тут закончу только...

— Ты тут до утра не закончишь!

— Просто дай мне минуту, — устало попросил Хэнк, и Джеффри с недовольным видом отошёл.

— Так уж и быть, твоя взяла, — Хэнк окинул Гэвина тяжёлым взглядом. — Пока что. Ты проходишь в третий тур. Там-то я тебя и завалю, — резко осадил он снова вспыхнувшего от радости Гэвина.

— Жду с нетерпением, сэр, — выдохнул Гэвин возле его уха, качнувшись ближе — будто бы затем, чтобы забрать свою папку с экзаменационным листом, на который Хэнк шлёпнул уже второй штамп рядом с первым — два пройденных тура.

— Ну и что там у тебя? — Хэнк мрачно обернулся к Джеффри, не ожидая ничего хорошего.

Вставать из-за стола он не стал, потому что сказанные на прощание слова и опалившее его ухо влажное дыхание Гэвина опаданию стояка никак не способствовали.

— Я уже даже молчу о том, что ты снова материшься, — Джеффри плюхнулся на освободившийся стул. — Но какого ты снова нарушаешь регламент? Если этот парень подходит — бери его в свою группу и дело с концом, если не подходит — гони в шею, но тратить на него столько времени? Нам всё ещё надо отсеять как минимум половину из оставшихся.

— В том-то и дело, что он не стопроцентно подходит, есть проблемы, — пояснил Хэнк. — А прогнать не могу, чем-то он меня цепляет. И нет, не в этом смысле, не ухмыляйся! Ну ладно, в этом тоже, но не только. Я в нём вижу потенциал, но он туповатый, неотёсанный и не выговаривает буквы.

— Насколько всё плохо? — сочувственно спросил Джеффри. — Исправить нельзя?

— Да можно, конечно. Хороший логопед и усиленный курс сценречи парню помогут, но почему этим именно я должен заниматься? По идее, он должен был уже сюда прийти как минимум нормально разговаривающим!  
Реклама:

— Нет уж, шлифуй этот бриллиант с нуля! — развеселился Джеффри. — Во всех смыслах. Какие буквы он не выговаривает?

— Да иди ты, — скривился Хэнк.

— Ага, в этом и подвох, — сообразил Джеффри. — Какие?

— Гэвин сказал бы «подвокх», — нехотя выдавил Хэнк, нарочито артикулируя.

— Оу, тебе повезло. Научишь его стонать твоё имя правильно, да, Хэнк?

— Всё, иди уже, сам сказал — регламент! — мотнул головой Хэнк, демонстративно бросая взгляд на циферблат наручных часов.

До начала третьего тура оставалось шестьдесят три часа и пятьдесят четыре минуты.


End file.
